The "Options for the Control of Influenza IV Meeting" will be held in Hersonossis, Crete, Greece from September 23-28, 2000. The meeting will bring together workers involved in virtually all aspects of influenza, from basic research through the development and licensing of new vaccines and antiviral agents, to epidemiology and control programs. The aims of this meeting are to review the latest advances in molecular virology and pathogenesis of influenza viruses and relate them to the problems of surveillance, rapid diagnosis and improvement in strategies for the treatment and prevention of influenza. Important questions on the use of reverse genetics to create the 1918 influenza virus and strategies for updating the pandemic plan for influenza will be considered. Symposium topics include: Impact: Past, Present, and Future Directions; Structure and Function; Genome and Manipulation; Pathogenesis; Immunology; Vaccines; and Antivirals. Workshop topics include: Global strain surveillance; Antigen presentation and processing; Surveillance and assessment of morbidity and mortality; Clinical management of influenza; Development and evaluation of neuraminidase inhibitors; Diagnostic methods Laboratory and point of care; Cost-benefit of interventions; Replication; Structure-functional relationships; Genetics and evolution; Determinants of immunity; Determinants of pathogenicity; New approaches to antivirals; National pandemic plans; Policies for interpandemic influenza control; New approaches to vaccination; Ecology (animal/avian); Animal influenza; and Genetic manipulation of influenza. There is an urgent need to recruit young scientists to the field of influenza virus research and the purpose of the application is to provide funds that will allow promising young investigators to interact with their peers and make them committed to this field of research.